Ways to Prank a Dr Who Fanatic
by Karesor17
Summary: So then, I've decided to start this up in the hopes that the ideas I have for this don't just float away, these are exactly what the title implies, and each "chapter" is ONE way to prank a fan of the show Doctor Who. If you have ideas based on villains or aliens you'd like me to try, then please PM me. Also, one more thing, enjoy as much as possible, they're here for that.
1. The Master

The Master

Materials Required

A track of the four drum beats on infinite loop

A volume control

A very gullible Dr Who fan

Some way of getting them to hear it (PA system, speakers, etc, just make sure they hear it where ever they go!)

A fog watch that can't be opened

Decent Skills with Lying or trickery

Procedure

Step 1: Make sure everyone else who happens to hear the soundtrack, knows to pretend not to notice it.

Step 2: Start by playing the soundtrack while the victim sleeps if possible.

Step 3: Give them the fog watch saying that somebody gave it to you for them, and that they need to return to the way they were

Step 4: Start by playing the soundtrack very quietly, so it's just barely audible, and increase in volume until they are convinced that they're hearing the drums

Step 5: Drop a hint that they may be the Master hiding as a human from the time war as subtly as possible.

Step 6: Hope that all of your work will pay off with them thinking that they are the Master, and possibly going crazy.

Step 7: (if successful): Watch the magic happen :D

**Author's Notes: Sorry about any remotely possible disappointment at my continued delays with releasing chapters on Maurice, encountered some writer's block, so to make up for it, I'm starting a series called 'Ways to Prank a Dr Who Fanatic' that I will release as frequently as possible.**


	2. I'm The Doctor!

I'm The Doctor

Materials:

Sound system that can play the TARDIS appearance sound effect as loudly as possible

Gullible Dr Who Fanatic

Fogwatch

As good a replica of the TARDIS as you can manage

Some amount of acting or trickery skills

Finery (optional)

Great Timing

Replica Sonic Screwdriver

Procedure:

1. Pretend like you're remembering something, but not quite there

2. Hide the fogwatch, and when the gullible fanatic is there, pretend to find it suddenly

3. Act like it seems familiar

4. As they're closing the door, open it

5. Set up the sound system and replica TARDIS as stealthily as possible

6. Don finery and ready sonic screwdriver

7. Play the TARDIS sound effect while they're asleep outside of their window

8. When they run out, act like the Doctor, having just stepped out of the TARDIS

9. Lock the door to the replica so they don't go in and see it's fake

10. Yell something the Doctor would say in this situation you've created

11. Drag it on until it's no longer funny, or until they figure it out and attack you (whichever comes first)

**So, here's the second prank, made somewhat similarly to "The Master" but it lets you have a bit more fun I find. You can also change the details a bit so you can convince them that you're the master, or with the first that they're the doctor.**

**Scarlet Arrow, that sounds wonderful, I would welcome your suggestions!**

**Thanks to those who Followed and Favourited (sorry don't know how to check)**

**Spread the word and review if you want please!**


	3. Angels!

**Yes, we all knew this was coming eventually I would hope, one does not simply prank a Doctor Who fanatic without convincing them that the Weeping Angels are here.**

**Thanks for the reviews/corrections of minor errors in spelling (you think I'm being sarcastic I bet, I'm not)**

**This has immediately seemed to get faaaaaar more popular than my other work, so I'm sticking with this for a while.**

**Followers have increased and I hope you enjoy this.**

Materials Required

Body Paint (That greyish shade that the angels have) Enough to cover yourself and a few friends, or at least all of the skin that will be showing.

Those dressy robey things they have on (I don't know what they're called) Colour them like the Angels

The ability to stand perfectly still and move like a NINJA!

Patience

Friends (if you lack these, get out of your basement already and find some!)

(Once more) A gullible Doctor Who Fanatic

Lot's of free time.

Procedure:

1. Paint yourself and your friends the colour of the angels and don the clothes, make sure you have them stiff enough that they won't move in the wind.

2. Find your target without being noticed.

3. As your target walks, follow him/her.

4. Stop moving entirely and place your hands over your face if you suspect they're about to look, keeping a crack wide enough for you to see through between two fingers, to watch for when they look away.

5. Follow them like this, friends spread out in different directions, until they finally notice the angels following them.

6. When they look at one angel dressed participant (without making noticeable noises) sneak up on them, stopping if they seem to be about to look.

7. When they break out running (and not attacking you) chase them as the angels would, when they look stop.

8. When they think they've escaped, circle around in front of them, hide around a corner or something, monitoring the direction they look.

9. Do this until it stops being fun.

**Warning: When doing this, you and/or your friends may be attacked by the victim, to avoid this don't try the prank.**


	4. Mommy?

**Okay, so here's another one, I've decided to run through a bunch of Eccelston and Tennant's villains/monsters before getting anywhere near Smith.**

**This will officially make the fourth post for this! HUZAAH! I'm so proud of it, it's grown up so fast *snif snif***

**Awkward parenting aside, I still welcome suggestions and will announce when I start Smith Villains and Aliens.**

**Warning, attempting this may result in (as usual) getting attacked.**

Materials:

A gullible Who fanatic (again)

A large number of gas masks

Make up (the kind that makes it look like you have a scar)

Friends (as said last time, if you don't have these, get out of your basement)

The ability to act

A phone

Procedure:

1. Have one friend start acting strange, then make it so that the fanatic notices a scar on their hand.

2. Later have them call the fanatic, and while on the phone basically just say "Mommy? Are you my mommy?" and maybe "Moooommy." (not pronounced with a moo, but more of a mommy extended)

3. Have them show up later while you and your friends are with the fanatic.

4. If the fanatic hasn't run off then make him or her run, have one friend pretend to trip and leave them.

5. Slowly eliminate your friends (have them don the gasmasks) until you and the fanatic remain.

6. Join your friends a bit later and have fun chasing the fanatic around town and enjoying the terrified look on their face (sadistic? maybe)

7. Continue until it stops being funny or until they attack you (whichever comes first)


	5. Two Shadows

**Okay, I'll admit, this one requires either a lot of money, or a lot of skill to pull off... But seriously, the Vashta Nerada had to be one!**

**The number of viewers seems to grow each day, that's good... I think.**

**And here is the materials list:**

****Materials required:

Lighting equipment (or a flashlight, depending on how smart your victim is)

Friends

A gullible Who fanatic

OH! Maybe some sound effects could be good.

Fake skeletons?

Procedure:

1. Set up the lighting and sound equipment in the areas you wish to use them (for best effect, use a library)

2. Have people with some skill using the equipment (or strategically placed with flashlights)

3. Move through each room with the victim, and maybe move through an area that is darker than others. Upon exiting, have lighting people make it appear that one friend (not the victim) has two shadows.

4. Have one person stay behind with the person who has two shadows, and then run later after the person screams

5. Repeat the process until only the victim remains.

6. If you really want to scare them, make it look like THEY have two shadows just before ending it.

**Poor quality, A smidge, I couldn't make this not sound lazy, so apologies.**


	6. Dr River Song

**Sorry about the lack of posts... bloody university... I still am up to no good. As soon as I can, I plan to attempt "The Master" *takes a bow* yes, yes I know it will be dangerous and require a lot of skill. So I'll post the (failed) results when I've done it.**

**Warning, attempting one of the pranks I've been posting may lead to you being attacked. Attempt at your own risk.**

Materials required:

A really (like... brain dead almost) gullible Who fanatic (who happens to own a diary or journal and writes in it).

The ability to steal said Diary/Journal (or... you know... BUY ONE?!)

A woman/man (as some victims may be female, or homosexual) preferably one who they don't know and can act.

Okay, I just need to illustrate exactly how gullible this fanatic needs to be... They basically need to be the type of gullible that would believe you if you put a painting of a hot dog in front of them, and managed to convince them it was real... maybe a bit less if you want this to not be as depressing.

A REALLY gullible doctor who fanatic (yes, I realize I've mentioned this three times now... mention it ten more times and there's the recommended amount of gullibility).

Procedure:

1. Read a bit of your friend's journal, get a glimpse at how they write things in there, get a general feel for it. Now, replicate it perfectly.

2. Find another journal at a store, that is exactly like it. Copy down your replicated words. Add some entries that sound like something they'd write about their dates with somebody.

3. Give them a name.

4. Either bribe a friend they don't know, or hire an actor they don't know, to act like they're the person's future significant other.

5. Definitely make sure they say such classics as "Hello sweety" and "This is the youngest I've ever seen you"

6. From here, you can basically improvise (not laziness, just it depends on what you find funny/not crossing a line)

7. Continue until it stops being funny, or until they figure out that you've been playing a horrible joke on them and attack you for making them think they had a future significant other... wow that sounds sad when I think about it...

**Okay so obviously this is based on the Doctor's first meeting with River Song... If I was any better at making this specific type of prank then I certainly would have done better. I really need some suggestions using monsters and aliens from Eccelston and Tennant years.**

**Maybe I'll put a poll up on my profile asking which monster/alien I should use next.**

**Review so I can know exactly how I've been doing recently please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so the poll is up! And yes, I know Daleks are an option, but this is just one Dalek, for if you lack friends and more... Supplies.**

**Now then, since Listy things are against some rules, I'm going to be adding in some characters, let's make one male and one female.**

**They are the demonstrators. The male will be named Jennifer and the female will be named Bob, no, I am being serious. I tentatively add a list of supplies to be placed above the demonstration.**

**Authors notes are still bold, I'm not sure if I can get away with putting supplies in them: Some garbage cans (metal) or metal sheets, skills with welding tools and welding, Metal bulbs shaped like a giant M&M, A toilet Plunger, a Paint roller, some things to make it controllable, a stick with a bulby thing on it shaped like the eyestocks of the daleks, and a voice changer thingy. Now today is Bob's turn to be the prankster.**

A bright and sunny day started with Bob and Jennifer eating cereal at their table. Jennifer was being a bit of a piggy and hogging all of the food, so Bob decided she needed to get him back. But how to do this? It took her... seconds of planning before she came up with the idea to make Jennifer think that a dalek had exterminated her, and come to enslave him.

She gathered the supplies in a couple of hours, and set upon working immediately. Shaping the metal sheets into a suitable container for the radio controlled base, and receiving walkee talkee with a voice changer attached to it. She brought it all together, making loads of noise. Jennifer being curious of mind walked out and asked what was happening in the middle of it however. Since Bob knew that Jennifer was extremely gullible, she managed to convince him that she was working on the car.

Hours later, she had completed it. And now, she was to see if it would work. Testing of the Dalek's movement and voice went perfectly, as she was skilled at building things. She decided it was time to start. Placing a conveniently realistic dummy of herself on the floor of her garage, she screamed and hid in a separate room. She was smart and decided to put cameras for viewing (and re-viewing) onto the dalek.

When Jennifer entered the garage, he saw Bob's corpse on the ground, with a Dalek towering over it. Bob made the Dalek face Jennifer, and say to him: "You, Pig-man! You are now under the authority of the Daleks! Any attempt to escape, resist, or breathe will result in your EXTEEEEEERRRRRRRMINATION!" (She really exaggerated the extermination). That alone was enough to make Jennifer faint in a comic fashion.

When he woke up, Bob was standing over him with a massive grin on her face. At least until he attacked her (as are the hazards of scaring somebody half to death).

**Okay, that wasn't too difficult. Comment on the quality of this please, increasing? Decreasing? I am bound by rules to make it so.**

**Oh and seriously, there is a poll on my profile, please check the monster/alien off that you wish for me to do.**


End file.
